


It's U

by Road_sama



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dorks in Love, Family Issues, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_sama/pseuds/Road_sama
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is a pianist who came from a famous family of musicians. But he had always wanted to be a member of a punk band so what if he met the cutest singer of his life?





	1. The Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've always wanted to publish something in here but I'd never expected It would be in this fandom.  
> Btw, this is work that came out because I was bored so don't expect a masterpiece lol  
> English is not my first lenguage so I could make some mistakes or "don't-sound-very-english" I am sorry and be nice to me, I am just a little potato (unless someone offers to be my beta ihih).  
> Well, enough shit enjoy this thing of mine.

Killua looked at the piece of paper in his right hand, there was a big red and black writing on top of it: "Come to join The Hunters". The Hunters was a band who needed a vocalist and a guitarist. He didn't care much the kind of band The Hunters was, he only wanted to play something different from Beethoven and Mozart. He had found the paper while coming back from his piano lesson on a wall in Richard Street. At first he thought that was something stupid but he was terribly bored so why don't try this? If he managed to join this band he'd be able to skip some of his lessons and maybe he'd meet some interesting people. He smiled to himslef before looking at his phone. It was 3 p.m. and the selection for The Hunters would have begun in fifteen minutes. It took more or less five minutes to reach the place of the selection. There were a few people in line and most of them were in their therties. Not to mantion that they had long wet hair and tattoes all over their bodies. Killua gave them a disgusted face. In front of him there was this fatty and small man with a big nose and a lot of beard that kept on saying "I can play ten instrument, they will definitly take me in the band. You losers should go home to save your dignity." Killua felt really sorry for him, judging by his fat fingers he could play only the triangle. He looked around the line for a little more and he spotted a guy, a few people behind him, that had probably his age. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of Paramore and short green pants. His hair were black, with a green lock on the front, but what took his attention were his big goldish eyes. Without even thinking Killua's body moved to the guy.

<<Hey, how old are you?>> Killua said without even noticing how creepy he'd sounded. They guy looked at him with an happy expression. He was so cute that Killua felt his heart beating faster.

<<I'm 17.>> The guy didn't seem bothered by his approach. 

<<Woah, we have the same age.>> Killua smiled at him. <<I'm Killua. You?>>

<<I'm Gon.>> The guy smiled at him and his smile was the brightest Killua had ever seen.

<<So, you're here for which role?>> Killua asked.

<<I'm trying for the vocalist because I'm not that good with the guitar. You?>> explained Gon with an half smile. Killua sighed, he was happy he didn't have to compete with him suddently after having meet each other.

<<I am here for the guitar, I suck in singing.>> He admitted without esitation. Gon laughed at that and Killua thought It was the best sound he had ever heard. They chatted for a while as the line started to move forward.

<<I am at the Whale Island High School but I don't really want to go to college. I mean, I'd like to take a year to think about what I really want to do and...to look for my father.>> Gon said with a bright smile on his lips.

<<Your father?>> Killua asked.

<<Yes, he left me when I was around three and since then I grew up with my aunt. She said that he left to play rock 'n roll around the world, that's why I want to know why he left me for music.>> Killua envied his plans. He was envious of his motivation and he wished he had the same determination. Gon was a very interesting person.

<<And you Killua? Why are you here?>> Killua looked at him and in the moment their eyes met he decided not to say the truth.

<<I was bored. I don't have any plans or deep wishes so I only wanted to pass some of my time.>> Gon smiled at him anyway. He wasn't judging him or something.

<<Then let's have fun togheter?>> Gon said with a sparkle in his eyes. Killua looked away to hide the blush on his face. That boy was kind of strange, coming out with that weird words, but that was making Killua's heart flutter. Nobody exept his sister Alluka had ever said to him thing like that. 

Their turn came at about 4 p.m. and he decided to go first so he could have waited Gon outside. Killua was pretty sure he would have passed and he hoped the same for the other guy. He didn't know why but the idea of being in a band with Gon was exiting him. 

<<Killua, good luck!>> the black haired boy said to him. Killua blushed a little before going inside. The place was small and It seemed like a trapdoor or something. In front of him there were two guys that seemed pretty pissed. Selecting people wasn't good at all, he guessed.

<<Hey, I'm Kurapika.>> The blonde haired guy said. He was pretty short and he was wearing a white t-shirt with the face of David Bowie on it and blue ripped jeans. He looked a cool guy but his cold eyes gave Killua chills.

<<And he is Leorio.>> He pointed the other guy that was sitting on an old chair in a corner of the room. He had short black hair and he was way taller than the other. He seemed to have 25 years or so as his beard shown. 

<<So, let's go straight to the point 'cause I am tired as fuck of this shit.>> Leorio said interrupting the other <<I don't want to know your name, or your age, or the story of your life, be fast and let us hear what you can do. Simple.>> Kurapika sighed.

<<Why do you have to be this rude, Leorio?>>

<<Because I want to go home! This is going to be a complete failure, and he is just a boy. I guess he can't even hold a guitar properly.>> Leorio barked It. Kurapika was about to answer but Killua decided to stop that. He wanted to go to Gon ad fast as he could afterall.

<<Or maybe you aren't good enough for me.>> He said as he took the elctric guitar in front of him.

<<Hey brat, what the fuck did you just said?>> Leorio immediatly stood up but Kurapika's hand stopped him from going further.

<<I can play whatever I want, right?>> Killua checked the sounds of the cords and that the volume was high enough. He started playing without even having the permition from the two guys and he started playing the final part of AC/DC's "Back in Black". He had learned it when he was around six so he could play it with no problems. He made some modofication in the original song just to not be that bored and kept his eyes shut for all the performance. He liked music so much that he can't imagine a life without it.  
He played for about two minutes and when he opened his eyes again he found Leorio with his mouth completely opened. He smirked at him because he knew he nailed it. 

<<So? Was that enough?>> He said after a few moments of silence. He found Kurapika smiling at him.

<<What's your name?>>

<<Killua.>> Kurapika gave him a piece of paper.

<<Write here your name, sourname and cell number. We will contact you probably within an hour if you pass the audition. Thank you.>>

Killua wrote down everything and waved his hand to Kurapika while he stick out his tongue for Leorio. He went out and found Gon with a bright smile on his lips.

<<I heard you, you are amazing Killua!>> The white haired boy blushed again.

<<Stop saying stupid staff and think about your audition. I'll be right here so smash them.>> Gon nodded before going in.  
Gon's audition can't be heard outside, probably because singers were asked to sing acappella. Killua didn't like not to know how Gon's voice sounded but that silence didn't last long. The black haired boy came out with a shy smile.

<<How was It?>> Killua said looking at the other boy.

<<Um, I don't know, really. It was funny I guess? Kurapika and Leorio seemed ok tho.>> The white haired boy smiled at that.

They only needed to wait a little longer.

<<They said they will call the  winners within an hour. Want to go for a coffee?>> Killua said looking at his phone. He had only a few messages from Alluka but it wasn't a big deal. Gon nodded and they decided to go to the nearer Cafè. It was a small place with a lot of blu and white forniture. Killua ordered a milkshake while Gon took an iced coffee. They sit on a little couch right in front of one of the windows.

<<So which song did you sang back there?>> Killua asked taking a little sip of his milkshake. 

<<House Of Gold by Twenty One Pilots.>> Gon said looking at the display of his phone. Killua almost chocked in his milkshake.

<<You like Twenty One Pilots??>> Gon looked at him surprised.

<<Yes! You too?>> Killua nodded with a smile.

<<Yeah, I've even been to they're concert in March!>> The other boy looked at him incredulous.

<<I was there too!>> Killua laughed at that.

<<No way!>>

They found out that they listened to the same kind of music and they shared the same likes for bands. Killua couldn't believe that a kind of guy like Gon, who always seemed so happy and outgoing, was actually into emo and punk music. That was intriguing Killua even more.  
They were so deep in their talk that they didn't notice the incoming call in their cellphones.

<<Gon someone is calling you.>> Killua said interrupting their conversation. Gon took up the call without even looking at who it was.

<<Hello?>>

<< _Gon_ _Freecs_? >> A familiar voice called him from the other side.

<<Yes. Who are you?>>

<< _I'm_ _Leorio, Gon. I just wanted to tell you that you did grate and now you're in the band. We'll meet tomorrow at 5 p.m. in the same place._ _Congratulations_ _buddy_ _!_ >> Gon smiled as much as his lips permitted.

<<Thank you! I'll be there. I'm so exited!>> He said forcing himself to stay still in the couch untill the end of the call.

<< _Ah Gon, one more thing. Have you_ _seen_ _the white-hair-brat that made the audition before you?_ >> Gon looked right into the eyes of a confused Killua.

<<You mean Killua?>>

<< _Yes, Kurapika is_ _trying_ _to contact the brat but it's not_ _picking_ _up._ >> Gon moved a bit the phone in order to talk to Killua.

<<He said to look at your phone.>> The other boy looked at him with a what-the-fuck-are-you-saying face.

<<Who is _he_? >>

<< _Wait a sec Gon. The brat is there with you?_ >> Leorio yelled from the other side.

<<Hm! He's in front of me.>> Killua sighed.

<<Gon what's going on, who's it?>>

<< _Wow finally today there is something good._ _Say to Killua he is in the band too. You two be_ _here_ _tomorrow. See ya._ >> Leorio hung up and Gon stared at the phone for a second before turning to Killua.

<<It was Leorio. We both are in the band.>>

Killua's mouth dropped.


	2. Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am here again a little late lol (and I don't even know when I'll post the next chapter)  
> Btw, thanks to all the readers, hope you'll like this one as well.

<<Mito! Mito!>> Gon dropped his backpack on the couch as he walked in his house. Then he rushed to the kitchen.

<<What is going on all of a sudden? Be quiet or you'll wake your granma up!>> The boy couldn't help smiling.

<<I'm in the band!>> Mito smiled, her anger went away in a breath.

<<I had no doubt. Your voice is so good. Come here come on, you deserve an hug.>> Gon hugged tight his aunt while Mito ruffed his hair.

<<I am starting tomorrow. I am so exited. I am nearer Ging now.>> Gon said looking in his aunt's eyes. Mito was still smiling but with a sad expression. Gon knew that Ging abandoned them, but he was ready to listen to his reasons.

<<Are you sure your are ok, right?>> She said passing her fingers on his cheeks. Gon nodded. Things hadn't been good for him but now he was doing well.

<<I've also met a new friend. His name is Killua and he can play the guitar very well. He has played since he was five!>> Gon smiled before slowly pulling out from his aunt hold. He started setting the table for the dinner.

<<He must like music a lot, doesn't he?>> Mito said giving Gon a proud glance.

<<Mm! He's in the band too. I think we'll hang out a lot, he's funny.>> The woman stopped him for a second.

<<You know that you promised me that this band thing won't have an effect on school right?>> Gon sighed.

<<Yeah, I know. I will keep studying hard, I've promised.>>  
<<I bet you had. If you don't respect your word I won't let you be in the band anymore. Remember it!>> She said with a severe look.

<<But Mito!>> He whined but he knew what his aunt could do and that wouldn't help at all.

 

Killua came to pick him up at half an hour before the meeting time with Kurapika and Leorio. 

<<Yo.>> the white haired boy waved at him as Gon went out his house. Gon took his time to look at other guy. Killua was wearing black skinny jeans ripped on both knees, black Dr. Martin's on his feet and a white t-shirt with the Fall Out Boy logo on it. On his left shoulder he has his guitar inside a black cover. His outfit made a great contrast with his white messy hair. Gon thought he was a really hot guy. Girls were really lucky to have him.

<<Hey Killua!>> He reached his friend with a smile on his lips. Being in a band was making him nervous and exited at the same time.

<<I don't know what to expect from today.>> Gon blurted out as they started walking. He felt Killua gaze on him.

<<You have never been in a band?>> The boy asked and Gon wondered if it was _that_ easy to see. He shake his head.

<<Really? This is your first time?>> Killua sounded shocked.

<<Yes. Mito didn't want me to be in a band because of what happened with my father.>> He gave Killua a shy smile.

<<Well, then today It will be horrible.>> The white haried boy said. Gon stopped to look at him.

<<What?>>

<<You know, a band requires experience and those Kurapika and Leorio seemed very demanding. Not to mention songs composition. You're the singer so every piece of lyrics will be dropped on you.>> Gon didn't know how to feel. He was exited because it's what he had always wanted to do but at the same time he realised how inexperienced he was. His thoughts were interrupted by Killua's laugh.

<<Look at your face! You're so pale right now!!>> Gon glanced at him.

<<You've just said that I'll have all the responsibilities!>> Killua kept on laughing.

<<Calm down Gon. I was joking! Nothing of what I've said is going to happen. Chill.>> Gon pounched him on the arm.

<<That wasn't funny at all. You're evil.>> He made an angry expression before starting to laugh as well.

 

They arrived at the same place of the day before five minutes earlier with an iced lemon tea in their hands. Summer was ending but the weather was still really hot. Gon knocked at the front door with a little smile on his lips. The door opened and revealed a smiling Kurapika.

<<Hey guys! Come in.>> They went inside and found the place exactly as they day before. Leorio was smoking a cigarette behind his drums with an annoyed look.

<<First of all, I want to thank you guys for coming yesterday, you litterally saved our day. The other partecipants were such a disaster.>> Kurapika said shivering.

<<Anyway, our band is called "The Hunters", at the beggining it had four members but they left and me and Leorio are the two who stayed. I play the bass while Leorio plays the drums. I guess you two know each other so you know what your role is.>> Both Killua and Gon nodded. <<We are not going to play our old music, I think It would be awful for us and weird for you two so if you want to compose or write some songs you are free. Untill we'll make a new album we will play some covers just to adjust our sinergy. But before starting to play...>> Kurapika gave the two boys two can of beer. <<Let's know each other better.>> Leorio went sitting on the ground in the middle of the room and invited the other to do the same. Killua took one beer with nonchalance but Gon esitated.

<<I can't drink it.>> He said with a shy smile.

<<Come on, Gon. You can't refuse a beer.>> Killua said sitting on the ground.

<<But, we are 17, if someone find out...>> Leorio coffed before looking at him with a grin.

<<It's ok, kid. It's just a beer and we won't tell anybody.>> Kurapika smiled at him and gave him the beer.  
They sat on the floor and they started drinking.

<<So, what kind of music you listen to?>> Killua asked Kurapika. He thought a bit about the answer.

<<I listen to every kind of music but I like a lot Nirvana, Guns 'N Roses and AC/DC. Arctic Monkeys are good too.>> He smiled and Gon thought he had good tastes.

<<The same is for me. But I prefer some old school bands like Pink Floyd and The Strokes.>> Leorio added adjusting his rounded glasses. <<And you kids? What's your favourite song or band?>>

<<Stop calling us kid, you old man.>> Killua said calmly. Leorio froze.

<<How did you call me?>>

<< _Old man_. How old are you? Fourty? >> Killua continued looking at Leorio with a sly face.

<<What a freaking little brat. You know what is "respect", baby boy?>> Kurapika sighed.

<<Could you two stop this silly fight?>> Gon laughed.

<<I have a lot of favourite songs, that depends from period to period.>> Gon said with a smile. <<And that's the same for bands. Lately I've been listen a lot to Sigur Rós and Kodaline.>> Gon felt Killua's gaze on him.

<<And you Killua?>> Kurapika asked.

<<I bet he only listens to classical music.>> Leorio added slyly. Gon looked at him confused.

<<Why do you say that?>> Leorio and Kurapika looked at him surprised.

<<I mean...Killua is a Zoldick.>> The black haired boy didn't get it. What was Zoldick?

<<My family is formed by famous classical musicians and composers.>> Killua clarified with a sad smile. An awkward silence filled the room.

<<And you Killua? You are a classical musician too?>> Gon said after a moment. The white haired boy nodded.

<<I play principally the piano but I am good with violin and classic guitar too.>> Gon's mouth dropped.

<<Killua you are really amazing!>> He saw Killua blushing and looking away.

<<I am not that good, really...>> Gon was smailing.

<<Well, that CD you made two years ago was pretty good.>> Kurapika said with an half smile.

<<You did a CD?>> Gon asked with bright eyes. Killua nodded embarassed.

<<But why you didn't make a tour or something?>> Leorio said throwing away he's empty can.

<<It's a bit complicated. I mean, I was kinda fighting against my parents.>> Gon looked at him confused so Killua started explaining.

<<My parents want me to follow my family's tradition and become a classical musician and composer but I want to be able to choose what I really want by myself.>> Gon grinned. Everybody should choose what they want to be in life no matter what family says. He had an hard time with Mito for that reason but after some time he had managed to change her mind.

<<That's fair.>> Kurapika said with a smile. 

<<And you guys, why are you in a band?>> Killua said with a sly smile.

<<For me it's quite simple, I guess.>> The blonde stated. <<My family was rich and famous when I was a kid, they had a company that produced glasses and lens called "Red Eyed" but for some unforunate occurences their business dropped. When I was 10 my parents and grans moved to a little apartment outside the city and we berely had food because we couldn't afford anything else. Then I decided to reach fame and rise again the name of my family. I know it's different from what they were but I want to make their life better.>> Gon thought It was a really good reason to be in a band and hoped Kurapika would fulfill his will.

<<And you Leorio?>> Gon said with a smile. Kurapika looked at him and laughed a bit.

<<I failed my medicine test and I can't do anything exept play the drums so here I am with this deep and thoughtfull reson.>> Gon and Killua laughed. Kurapika smiled a bit.

<<As if you're not studying anymore..>> Leorio blushed a little at Kurapika's comment.

<<Well, I am studying but I am still with the band!>> The blonde stood up to take other beers.

<<Then let's cheers to The Hunters!>>

<<Cheers!>> They shouted at the same time.

 

They parted their ways around midnight and Gon was a bit drunk. He had never tried alchool and he was happy that he's first time had been like that. Killua was right next to him with a dizzy smile on his face. He seemed a lot more consciouss than him, probably he was used to alchool. They were walking home quietly. Gon had offered to take Killua home but the other guy had laughed at him saying that he was perfectly able to go home by himself. Gon glanced at Killua with a shy smile. Killua was such a nice guy, with that pale skin and ruffed hair, not to mention his music tastes. He imagined how touching his skin would be or how warm his body would be next to his. Gon blushed and looked away. Alchool was making him think weird things. He wanted to do something, he was full of energy. Gon started running on the sidewalk. His head was heavy and the street was spinning.

<<Ohi what are you doing?>> He heard Killua's voice from behind.

<<I just wanna run!>> He shouted but then he realized Killua was laughing besides him. 

<<This is so random!>> Killua blurted out with a laugh. They ran like two dorks on the streets and some people looked at them exchanging worried looks. They reached a small park and they collapsed on the grass. They were out of breath but Gon felt amazing. He felt like he had the world at his feet, like he could do anything.

<<That was crazy.>> Killua said gasping for air.

<<That's amazing how it feels so good.>> Gon said looking at the stars above.

<<You are a total dork when you're drunk.>> The white haired boy laughed. 

<<But you've followed me so you're a dork too.>> Gon said clamly.

<<What kind of logic is this?>> Gon laughed but his laugh was interrupted by his ringing phone.

<<Er, it's Mito. She'd be worried 'cause I'm not at home...Hey Mito what's up?>>

<< _What's up? Are you serious Gon? It's 1 a.m. and you're not home. I am still awake because I am waiting for you!_ >> Gon's smile cracked. She sounded really mad. That wasn't good at all.

<<I am sorry Mito, I am on my way. Please go to sleep.>>

<<Ohi Gon gimme the weed, let's finish it, dude.>> Killua yelled on the phone and Gon's face became white.

<< _What have he just said?! What are you doing Gon?_ >> Mito was going nuts.

<<No! Mito, I am not doing drugs. He was joking.>> Gon said glancing at Killua who was laughing hard.

<< _Oh really? Then_ _ **dude**_ _when you'll come home- and I mean right now- we'll have a proper talk!_ >> Mito ended up the call with another "hurry if you don't want to die" and Gon shivered.

<<What the hell Killua!>> He said to the other boy.

<<That was way too hilarious.>> Killua said with an evil smile. <<I mean you're face was everything and your aunt was so loud!>> He was laughing and Gon couldn't help smiling too. That boy was really cute. Filty as hell but cute.

<<You're gonna pay for this!>> Gon slided over him and started tickling me. That caught Killua unprepared because he laughed too hard. But it last only a brief moment and then he maneged to reverse their positions. They started rolling on the fresh grass laughing like two kids. Then again Gon collapsed on Killua. From that position he could hear the sound of Killua's heart. It was really fast. Gon felt Killua's warm body and he thought that was so relaxing that he was about to sleep. The other boy coffed.

<<Ohi. You're kinda heavy.>> Gon got up on his arms.

<<Sorry, you're right.>> He said staring at the other boy. Gon was looking straight into Killua's eyes. They were so blue he thought they were reflecting the sky. His gaze dropped down to his jawline and neck. Killua's skin was white just like his hair.

<<Ehm...Gon your phone is ringing again.>> Gon's trans was interrupted by another call from Mito. He stood up with a growl and refused the call. That was probably a good moment to be interrupted. If Mito hadn't called he would have kept looking at Killua awkwardly. Gon really needed to stop fantasising about straight guys.

<<Sorry Killua, this time I really need to go. See ya.>> Gon ran away trying not to look back at Killua. He was probably thinking Gon was a creep. Gon sighed. Mito would have dedinitly killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we all are thinking "Why that thing at the park was interrupted"? Woops.

**Author's Note:**

> Because come on Killua has always been a huge emo that listens to Twenty One Pilots and My Chemical Romance.


End file.
